


A little braver

by Mioniel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioniel/pseuds/Mioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow being around Lillith makes Keyleth a little braver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little braver

**Author's Note:**

> It was pointed out to me that I heard (like a thousand times xD) Tiberius' spell wrong and so wrote it wrong. It's fixed now!

 

The first thing Keyleth does as Vox Machina arrives at Grey Skull Keep is head over to the garden in the back. She takes the Glisfoil she got from the priest out of her pack. The plant has been dried for medical use, but Keyleth needs it alive. She revives it with ease, plants are what she's best at after all. Then she kneels to the ground to plant it.

“Your magic is quite beautiful,” says Lillith from behind Keyleth. She is leaning against the castle wall and looks intensely at Keyleth.

“It's what I do,” says Keyleth as she brushes the dirt of her fingers.

“Here, let me,” offers Lillith and she takes Keyleths hands in hers. A quick spell, much like Tiberius' 'prestidigitation', washes her hands clean.

“There,” Lillith doesn't let go of Keyleths hands, “you where kind to me today, I wanted to thank you for that.” Keyleth shrugs, it's what she does, she's kind. Or at least she tries to be, but that's hard when her friends murder fleeing people and torture kids. The boy might have been working for the Briarwoods, but that didn't make it right.

“Something seems to be troubling you,” says Lillith, “if it's me, I'll leave you be.”

“No no!” Keyleth squeezes Lilliths hands before she can pull them away, “it's just... Things that have been happening lately. To Vox Machina I mean.”

“We've been sort of... Lost. Murdering people, torture... It's not who we are.”

“I will listen if you want to talk,” offers Lillith.

As Keyleth explains, Lillith does not once interrupt. She just listens and smiles gently when Keyleth isn't sure how to explain something. She doesn't let go of Keyleths hands either, which feels good, safe.

“I think the best you can do is remain truthful to yourself,” says Lillith as Keyleth finishes talking, “your friends, they love you, they will listen to you Keyleth. Do not doubt that.”

“I don't, it's just...”

“Difficult? Yeah I know,” Lillith looks sad as she speaks, but it passes quickly.

“Yeah,” Keyleth whispers.

“I know one thing; you are brave,” says Lillith, “you did not hesitate once to jump to my defense. Not with the palace guard or with the broker.” Keyleth blushes, she has never started a fight like that, but something about Lillith made her braver, bolder.

“I wonder...” mutters Lillith, “I might have been reading in to things to much and if that's so I apologize, but could it be you did those things for _me._ Because you _like_ me.” 

“It might have played a part,” smiles Keyleth, aware how flirtatious she must sound and that somehow she felt comfortable flirting.

“I only plan to spend one night here, but if you wish, we could get to know each other a bit... tonight.” Lillith smiled kind, but also slightly devious. It gave Keyleth a strange, but good, feeling in her stomach.

“I would like that very much, yes,” answers Keyleth. Not so long ago, she had never been kissed and now she was about to do much more than that. Perhaps she had to catch up on life experiences, but more likely, being with Lillith felt right. So why not enjoy that, why not feel brave a little longer? She showed Lillith back to the Keep.

 

The next morning, Keyleth stays quiet as her friends speculate if Percy might have spend the night with Lillith. After all, Keyleth knows who Lillith really was with. She tugs a lock of hair under her richly decorated crown. Her fingers brush over a little bow that sits there. Lillith had given it to Keyleth before she left. Keyleth smiles from the memory. Somehow she still feels a little braver than she did a day ago.


End file.
